This project involves both independent and collaborative research projects in chemical carcinogenesis where mass spectrometry and nuclear magnetic resonance can be used as analytical tools to determine the structure and to confirm the identity of organic molecules, or to monitor chemical or biochemical reaction processes of interest. Current activities include: (l) Chemical and mass spectrometric studies on various mass labeled analogs of several derivatives of 7,8,9,10,-tetrahydrobenzo(a)pyrene, which revealed selective chemical reactivities and diagnostic mass spectral fragmentation patterns; (2) synthesis of mass labeled open chain dialkylnitrosamines and subsequent mass spectral studies that allowed a thorough rationalization of the gas phase cation-radical behavior of this class of carcinogens; attempts are progressing to apply this knowledge to the explanation of their solution chemistry; (3) development of methods for derivatization and analysis of carcinogens and other bioactive materials, including phenylthiohydantoin derivatives of amino acids, retinyl phosphate and analogs, and antitumor antibiotics; (4) the synthesis of specifically methylated and arylaminated oligodeoxynucleotides is being initiated for NMR conformational and FAB mass spectrometric studies.